


In a Holding Pattern

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Accidents, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to take better care of this,” said Su, voice layered with quiet disapproval as she unwrapped bandages soaked through with liquid lightning. “I know you’re having fun tossing your lightning around, but the circle won’t be eager to give you another vessel if you break your current one.”</p><p>(In which Kirin is having issues with his mortal shell, and Su is there to help.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous asked:** kirinsu, comfort?  <3
> 
> title is from sleeping at last's "[mercury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJsF7sHpaPs)".

“You need to take better care of this,” said Su, voice layered with quiet disapproval as she unwrapped bandages soaked through with liquid lightning. “I know you’re having fun tossing your lightning around, but the circle won’t be eager to give you another vessel if you break your current one.”

The _and you’re burning through it faster than we could have expected_  hung unsaid between them, heavy in the air.

Kirin grumbled under his breath, wordlessly, flexing his fingers and wincing at the way the newly exposed, blackened skin cracked in think blue lines. “ _Fun_  is a strong word,” he said, slowly, eyes fixed on a bead of blue trickling from one knuckle down the back of his hand. “I can’t even have a shower without being electrocuted.”

“Don’t sulk, dear,” she said, briskly, though her fingers were gentle and careful as she unwound the bandage from his other forearm and palm, tutting quietly at what she found underneath. “It’s very childish of you.”

Whining, Kirin leant into her, worrying at his lip with his teeth. “But it _hurts_ ,” he mumbled, flexing his fingers and pouting to cover his very genuine wince when the cracks widened and stretched and bled with the movement.

“Don’t-” Su made to grab his wrist, but caught herself, hand hovering a hair’s breadth above the skin. “Just hold still,” she sighed. “I’ll go get the salve.”

The cream was cold when she scooped it out of the small clay jar and spread it onto his skin, despite her attempts to warm it with her fingers. He hissed with the chill of it, the way the lightning crawling just beneath the skin sparked and skittered at the touch of anything damp. “Oww,” he whined, leaning further into Su, shoulder against her sternum and head tucked just below the hollow of her throat. “Ow, _oww_ -”

“Shush,” she chided him, gently, dropping her chin to kiss the top of his head until he quieted, hands still working to spread the soothing salve as she talked. “This will help with the pain, I promise - at least until we can see about a more permanent fix.”

He whined all the way through the salve being applied, and the new bandages wound over the top of it, childish complaining to hide the pain, and the very real fear they both felt. This shouldn’t be happening. The vessel shouldn’t be degrading this quickly, and neither he nor Su knew why.

It was easier not to worry when he was slumped against the solid warmth of her, letting his mouth run easily on without engaging his brain as her clever and careful fingers wrapped the last few twists of bandages around his left forearm. She wrapped it around his palm and over his knuckles, tugging strips between his fingers to protect as much of his hands as she could, hiding broken-lightning cracks beneath clean linen.

Finally finished, she tucked the end of the bandage safely into the previous wrappings, and pressed a gentle finger to Kirin’s lips to stop his rambling. “There.” She took his newly-wrapped hand in hers, lifting it to brush her lips over the bandaged knuckles and blackened fingertips. “Good as new. Sort of.”

He rumbled quietly in his chest at the contact, turning to press his face against the soft skin below her throat and inhaling. She smelled of warmth, earth, and the bitter herbs of the salve she’d been smoothing over his skin just moments before, and he couldn’t help but savour the moment, the safe quiet of being tucked close to her and just _breathing_.

After indulging him for a moment, one hand slipping to card through his hair and the other keeping his fingers pressed to the thoughtful curve of her lips, she pulled away. “Take care of the wrappings, this time!” she scolded, catching his chin with her fingers so he was forced to meet her eyes. “…Look after yourself.”

“Yes, dear,” said Kirin, quietly - eyes closing for a moment in contentment when she kissed his forehead between his brows, over the faint creases of frown lines (just waiting to part into an eye hidden below the surface of his shell, he knew, could _feel_ it… but he didn’t need to worry her with that right now). “I’ll take care.”


End file.
